YuGiOh! Legacy of the Duelist
by Zero Core
Summary: This story takes place after Zexal based on the assumption that Yuma won the Duel Carnival and ignores any new plot after that but I will still use new cards. A few protagonists along with other duelists are competing in a 256 Double Elimination World Tournament. What happens when it turns out one of them is too old and retires leaving only a successor behind. M for later parts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do however own my OC's.

Author's Note: There will be my own created cards used in this story for extra dramatic twists, but most cards will be real. This story is set in the future after the events of Zexal: For the sake of my story, I'm assuming that Yuma won the Duel Carnival and this story will ignore all new parts of Zexal after the Duel Carnival.

Chapter 1: A Dark Revelation

In the Year 2030, the world of dueling has evolved greatly. Yuma Tsukumo has won the Duel Carnival and has earned an invite to the 1st Annual Intercontinental Duel Monsters Grand Championship.

Another Duelist making headline news is Yusei Fudo. At the age of 25, he has become the Continental Champion of the Asian Pro League. As a result he has received an invite to the Grand Championship.

A 30 year old duelist with the spirit of someone half his age is seen standing on a cliff with a certificate in his right hand. That man is none other than Jaden Yuki. "Grand Championship, huh," Jaden stated," Looks like I'll have a chance for my rematch. I hope you're ready to get your game on, Yugi."

_"You're what !," exclaimed the CEO of Kaiba Corp to a man with strange hair standing in front of him in what appears to be a gameshop. The man answered," I'm retiring, Kaiba. I'm 40 if you haven't noticed. It's not like I can duel forever." Kaiba asked," Well what am I supposed to do about my tournament ?" Yugi answered," Well you advertised that the King of Games will be competing, but if I'm retiring I guess that title goes to the second best." Kaiba stated," Yugi, I can't accept that title without beating you first." Yugi retorted," Well, I didn't say it was you, did I Kaiba." Kaiba was dumbstruck," If not me, then who ?" Yugi answered with a smirk," Let me show you. Hey Dark, come here for a second." A boy that was about 6 foot tall and pretty slim, with short black hair walked into the room. "You're son ? But he just started dueling 2 weeks ago. How can you expect him to be the King of Games," asked Kaiba. Yugi answered," Well he has learned very quickly. He might not be Game King material yet, but he is ready for a tournament." Yugi directed his look to his 15 year old son while still talking to Kaiba," He's only dueled with structure decks so far, but he's been working on a deck for afew days." Now Yugi completely shifted to talk to Dark," Is it ready yet son ?" Dark answered," Almost father. I used as much money as I needed from your Tournament winnings like you told me too, but there are 3 cards left that aren't available that I had to ask Pegasus to reprint for me. I waiting for his answer to my request." A loud flamboyant voice rang through everyone's eardrums," Ohhh, Darky boy." Everyone looked over to see a man stepping out of a car that looked like it stretched out for miles. That man was none other than Maximillion Pegasus himself. Pegasus pulled something from his shirt pocket and turned to Dark," Darky boy, I have something for you." Pegasus handed Dark 3 cards but not before Kaiba saw them and got an angry look on his face," What you remade my Blue-Eyes !"

And that's the first chapter. Check back on every 2 days, for there will be atleast 1 new chapter every 2 days. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I will be trying to make my chapter's longer and to make it easier to tell when it goes from one scene to another. Whenever it's a duelist's turn anything they say will be in quotations but won't have something like: Kaiba said," ". If their opponent talks during their turn it will be bold.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

P_egasus pulled something from his shirt pocket and turned to Dark," Darky boy, I have something for you." Pegasus handed Dark 3 cards but not before Kaiba saw them and got an angry look on his face," What you remade my Blue-Eyes !"_

Pegasus replied," Kaiba boy don't feel so angry there's still only 6 in the world." Kaiba retorted angrily," That's 3 too many you one eyed pedophile." Pegasus faked a hurt look and said," There's no reason to resort to childish insults Kaiba boy." Kaiba then stated," If you think he deserves a Blue-Eyes, then how about he proves his worth. I challenge Dark to a duel. If he can manage to damage me then he can keep them." Without having the slightest sound of worry in his voice Dark said," OK let's duel." Kaiba smirked evilly and saids," Get ready to lose you fool." Both Duelist's activated their duel disks, Kaiba shouted," Lets Duel." and Dark drew his 5 cards without acknowledging Kaiba in any way. Kaiba drew his cards and said I'll go first.

**Dark: 4000 Kaiba: 4000**

Kaiba drew a card. "I use polymerization to fuse 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500) I activate the Quick Attack spell card which allows one of my monsters to attack on the turn it is summoned. Now Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack with White Lightning!" The giant dragon hit Dark and knocked him onto his back.

**Dark: 0 Kaiba: 4000**

"Looks like I win." **Not Quite Kaiba. Whenever my LP hit 0, I can discard all cards in my hand except for 1 card to summon that card. Now I summon Infernity Zero. Everytime I take damage, he gets 1 Doom Counter for every multiple of 500 damage. When he gets 3 Doom Counters he is destroyed. But as long as he is on the field, I am still in the Duel. **"That cheap trick won't keep you alive for much longer. I set one card facedown and end my turn.

Dark drew his card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Now I activate Revival of the Darkness. By discarding 1 Dark monster I can add a spell from my grave to my hand and I choose Pot of Greed. I activate Pot of Greed once more to draw 2 cards. I activate Calling of Exodia." Kaiba flinched at hearing that name. "By cutting my LP in half I can special summon

as many pieces of Exodia from my deck I possible.

**Dark: 0 Kaiba: 4000**

"I special summon all of the pieces of Exodia except the head. Kaiba do you know why my father knows that I'm ready for your tournament ?" **Because he's a cenile old fool. **"No. It's because I have the ability to control a force that many others cannot. Maybe it would be better if I just showed you. I sacrifice 3 of my monsters - **No it can't be one of those cards. You don't have the power to wield one of those. - **"I summon Obelisk the Tormentor and since my Infernity Randomizer was sacrificed and not destroyed I don't lose the duel. And with him gone he can't be destroyed which makes it impossible for me to lose this duel. Now I use Obelisk's effect to Tribute my 2 remaining monsters to destroy all your monsters and Inflict you 4000 damage." Obelisk's fist was a foot away from Kaiba before it was stopped by a trap card. **I activate Dark spell Regeneration, which lets me use a spell from your graveyard. I'll use a card that you discarded thanks to Infernity Zero. I use Monster Reborn to special summon Infernity Zero from your graveyard. And because he was summoned I lose all my LP and my hand. But before that I'll chain a card in my hand to his summoning. I activate Mystic Wok which allows me to tribute a monster and gain either it's ATK or DEF. I sacrifice Infernity Zero and since he was sacrificed instead of destroyed, then I can't lose either. **After Zero was revived and sacrificed, Obelisk's attack hit Kaiba.

**Dark: 0 Kaiba: 0**

Dark said," I guess we have a draw." Kaiba grumpily replied," Fine." Both duelists shut off their duel disk and Kaiba said," I guess you technically damaged me so take these cards," Kaiba handed Dark the 3 new Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards," Oh and don't forget your invitation to the tournament." Kaiba handed the invite to Dark and then walked away down the street. Dark watched until Kaiba was out of sights, then he thought to himself, ' I will surpass you Kaiba.' The fiery determination in his eyes doesn't go unnoticed. Yugi sees this and thinks, ' I think we're in for a good tournament this year.'

That's it for my 2nd Chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought about the duel. Also

I'll be accepting any ideas on which minor characters to have in the tournament. I'll accept ideas up to 1 day after I publish this chapter because that is when I will start writing the next chapter.


End file.
